


Mew for me, pretty kitten.

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Hybrids, Kitten Harry, M/M, Rimming, Romance, i just have a thing with kitten harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 09:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Zayn is Louis’s kitten and he has the right to kiss him, and lick him, and… shit, no, Zayn hasn’t the right to fuck Louis.</p><p>That should be Harry.</p><p>(or Harry is a kitten without owner and Louis is a boy with a kitten. They shouldn't be together but who cares)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mew for me, pretty kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i have a thing with kitten!harry, i love it sosososoos much. it isn't checked, i'll check it later and i don't know what to feel about it, just hope you enjoy it. my tumblr [ijustgotowisharder](http://ijustgotowisharder.tumblr.com/). lottie xx
> 
>  
> 
> [ Read this story in Polish [here (x)](http://stuckinthecroud.tumblr.com/post/71002759354/oneshot-mew-for-me-pretty-kitten-tlumaczenie). Translation by Claud. ]  
> [ Read this story in Russian [here (x)](https://ficbook.net/readfic/1595798). ]  
> [ Read this story in French [here (x)](http://www.wattpad.com/story/36846846-miaule-pour-moi-joli-chaton-i-louis-et-harry). Translation by Tatiana.] 

Harry was born as a kitten. 

Okay, _yes_ , not a real kitten, a kitten hybrid.

It doesn't feel good or special, really.

Harry can’t really recall his first days of life, he only knows he was born on February in a veterinary, the same veterinary where he has spent his life since then. It’s quite comfy, he has his own little glass box stuffed with pillows, blankets, and small little plush toys.

The small kitten adores the vet in charge of the veterinary, a lovely woman called Jay. She had treated Harry in a tender way since he can remember, always caring and really loving with him.

But Jay isn’t what Harry loves the most about living in the veterinary.

_Louis is what Harry loves the most._

Louis, Jay’s son, the lovely boy with the stunning blue eyes and the crinkly smile. He has always treated Harry in a special way, even though the kitten can’t understand the reason. He’s nothing outstanding when it comes to a kitten, he’s a regular and a quite clumsy one.

They started to build _something_ the day they met, something Harry couldn’t quite understand. He knew about a bond between a kitten and its owner, but what he felt for Louis was more than just a simple bond.

Louis notices the bond, too, so he is the one making the first step.

"Mom."

Harry snuggles in Louis' lap as he holds him after feeding him with a nice bottle of milk.

"Yes, dear?" Jay idly explains while she fills some papers from the new kitten she has sold.

"Harry," Louis mutters more for himself than for his mom to hear. Harry purrs, burying his face against his chest.

Jay doesn't really like when they act too touchy or cuddly, but Louis doesn't seem to mind.

"Harry what?," Jay asks, frowning as she looks up at his son.

"Has Harry found an owner?" Louis asks without taking his eyes away from Harry.

"Not yet, sweetie."

Harry mewls as his hands grip Louis' shirt, trying to let him know how much he wants to be his kitten. He wants to be Louis' forever.

Yet his brief fantasy is destroyed as soon as Louis asks, “Is is too late to change Zayn for Harry? I want Harry."

Jay doesn't answer right away, but her eyes say everything she isn't saying out loud. She doesn't approve, she never liked how dependent Harry had become of Harry.

"Once you chose a kitten you can’t change, Louis," Jay says, tone a little rude. "That kind of bond can't be broken."

"Right," Louis murmurs and the tight around Harry's waist loosens. The kitten doesn't like this. “That’s true."

Louis walks away and that's when Harry knows he's gone forever. 

Their brief, brief yet strong _something_ , is broken.

Harry knows his destiny: alone, confined inside that stupid glass cage, waiting for the moment when someone will raise his eyes to look at him, fall in love and buy him.

A moment, he knows, will never come.

 

**+**

 

They say people choose a kitten by the look in its eyes. It’s well known that you have to see the kitten’s eyes; when something twists inside you, it's a sign that you have found your kitten.

The hybrid is yours, you have found your kitten.

Well, if Harry has spent eighteen years inside his glass cage, that means no one felt a fucking thing when looking at him. That's pretty lame, if you want to know the truth.

Harry doesn’t understand why, because he has green eyes and people usually say green eyes are nice.

Maybe it's about Harry’s ears, or Harry’s tail. Or maybe it is just Harry.

 _Louis_ is the only reason why Harry never attempts to run away from the store.

Him: the boy with the sea eyes and the endless smile. _His Louis_.

Harry got to know everything about Louis: he gets frustrated when people call him ‘lewis’ or weird names like that; he’s studying to become a vet; he has lots of sisters; he likes to sing; he likes tattoos (oh, Jay made a big fuss the day he got his first tattoo); he loves footy and he talks to Harry so much about this life, it makes Harry happy, because... well, they can't be kitten and owner but at least they're friends.

(' _Friends_ ' sounds like crap, anyway, he wants to be more than friends)

Jay has a kitten named Niall, Harry has talked to him a couple of times and they're good friends. He's a great one, always talking and bouncing like a hyperactive child.

Harry can only meow, but Niall is able to talk, too. When the kitten finally meets its owner, sometimes the bond they build together, the feeling of being home and the feeling of belonging can make kittens talk.

Harry wishes he was able to talk, but no, ‘meow’ is the only thing he can say. Mew means nothing. He wishes he could tell Louis how much he loves him.

Harry never met Louis’s kitten, but he’s jealous of him anyway. Niall has told him some facts about him and he seems to like him, but Harry doesn't find a way to stop hating Louis's kitten. Let's face it, he wants Louis to be his, but things are impossible thanks of the Zayn kid.

One day, Harry overhears Louis telling his mom that he isn't comfortable with Zayn. Jay insists that it's a matter of time, but Louis’ eyes never sparkle and Harry knows it’s a kitten job to make your owner's eyes glow.

Louis’s kitten must be pretty bad and stupid because Louis's eyes are dull. Harry can be better than him, so much better than him.

Louis is the one in charge of Harry, which means he feeds him, bathes and looks after him. Thank of this, they build their own little moment, like at breakfast.

In moments like that, Louis opens the glass cage, gives Harry his milk and strokes his curls, making Harry purr.

“This day is your lucky day, pretty Haz."

Harry mewls as an answer, smiling at him.

But when Louis closes the glass cage, Harry knows there’s no lucky day.

 

 

**+**

 

 

The first day Harry notices something wrong with Louis, is the day he arrives at the kitten shop earlier than usual.

He looks tired, really tired. He's pale and the bags under his sea eyes are pretty noticeable.

Louis is usually loud and happy; but that morning, without even listing to him, Harry knows there’s something off about the pretty boy.

Louis tries his best to loo happy, faking a big smile and good humor; but he can’t fool Harry. He never could; somehow, the kitten knows him better than anyone.

Harry raises his head and smiles at him when Louis opens the glass cage.

“Morning, Haz,” he says and gives him a cup of hot milk. Harry grabs the cup enthusiastically and starts sipping the milk, purring in pleasure. Louis giggles and pats him on the head tenderly. “You’re pretty cute, Harry kitten. Really, really cute.”

“Meowww!” Harry exclaims and looks at Louis, eyes finding each other. The boy chuckles and gets closer to Harry, who has milk on his upper lip.

“You have milk foam, babe,” he points out. He places his middle finger underneath Harry's chin and then slowly slides his thumb by Harry’s lips, removing the foam.

Harry closes his eyes at the touch, his kitten ears shake. He purrs happily, head lolling to one side.

“Haz, pretty Haz. I don’t understand why they haven't bought you. You’re quite beautiful, you know?”

“Meow,” Harry replies, standing up. He spins around like a ballerina, trying to make Louis notice the fact that he’s too tall and too lanky to be a good hybrid.

“I know you’re tall, Harry, but you’re so pretty. Look at those curls," Louis says, cupping Harry’s face with his hands and smiling at him. Harry smiles back and holds Louis’s arms with his hand. “Curly kittens are the best,” he says and then remains silent for a while, eyes lost in his thoughts. "My kitten has straight hair.”

Harry growls and squeezes Louis’s arm.

“Hey, don’t be jealous, Haz,” Louis chuckles, his fingertip tracing the lines of Harry’s cheekbones. Harry loves when Louis treats him like that. “You know that I love you. But you’re going to find a lovely boy to be your owner, babe, and that’s when our story ends.”

Harry meows sadly, nodding with the head. After that, he leans down to press a kiss to Louis’s hand. Louis smiles at him and caresses Harry's cheekbones.

He's so gentle with Harry. The kitten wonders if he's like this with all the people he knows.

“Cute, cute stupid Haz, Kitty,” he says dreamily, lost in the innocence and deepness of Harry’s eyes.

The door bell rings and Jay walks inside the store. She glances around and finds his son sharing a coupley moment with Harry.

Nobody sees the way she arches her eyebrows, as if she has already guessed what's happening between them.

"Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis jumps when he hears his mom’s call. He quickly leaves Harry’s side and turns around, faking a big smile.

“Mom!”

“Louis, you’re supposed to feed all the kittens, not just Harry,” Jay points out, raising eyebrows.

“I know, mom, but Harry… is Harry.”

“Find a better excuse next time, boy. Also, you have your own kitten to look after.”

Harry raises his ears, now the conversation is getting interesting. He wants, he _needs_ to know what Louis feels.

He needs to know if the feelings are mutual.

“Mom, look, I'm... I’m not having a good time with Zayn, you know."

Jay walks towards the glass cage where Harry is and gives him a warning glance before saying: “That’s because you spend too much time with a kitten that is not yours,” she says and then closes the glass door.

Harry can’t hear anymore. Sometimes, he really hates Jay.

 

**+**

 

Louis keeps working at the kitten shop, but Harry notices that Jay spends more time there, too.

Maybe she’s trying to keep an eye on Louis, and Louis is clearly annoyed because of it. Every time he’s about to feed Harry, Jay always offers herself to feed him instead of Louis.

It’s all pretty damn obvious: Jay is trying to make Louis forget about Harry, and Harry doesn’t understand why.

Louis is his friend, plus Louis has a kitten so Jay shouldn’t be worried about their relationship.

Or maybe she should, and it makes Harry both happy and confused.

Harry is sad lately, he spends hours sleeping and meowing because he wants to hear Louis’s voice speaking to him and telling him about his life, his problems, his story.

Being part of Louis's life is one of those things Harry needs to be happy. He needs Louis to properly function.

People start noticing Harry’s change of attitude, so they start loosing the small interest they had on him.

When Louis was at his side, Harry was a meowing, cheerful kitten, but now he doesn’t want to find an owner because he wants to be in the shop forever until Louis smiles again.

He’s not interested in getting attention. He doesn’t want anyone’s attention but Louis’.

Life is complicated, and matters of heart suck.

 

**+**

 

Louis looks bad. Really bad.

He's pale, his hair plastered to his sweaty forehead and a horrible scratch crosses his cheek. He's so, _so_ tired, Harry hates to see him like that.

He looks like he's _hurting_.

Harry is already awake when Louis arrives, because he’s always waiting for Louis. The boy turns the lights on and walks towards the counter without even glancing at Harry’s cage.

Harry’s ears pull up and he stands near the glass, staring at Louis.

Louis is hurt. The boy starts putting some papers in order while he murmurs things to himself, things that Harry isn’t able to hear.

"Meow," Harry says and scratches the glass, trying to catch his attention. Louis doesn’t raise his eyes, and that’s making Harry feel helpless.

Harry starts meowing louder and louder, until Louis finally punches the counter with the fist and looks up at him: “Harry can you please shut the fuck up?" He asks, rudely. Harry freezes up, scared. Louis never treated him bad before, he's always nice and lovely and a bit ( _too much_ ) protective of him. “For God’s sake! I’m having a bloody awful day and you…!"

Louis stops yelling when he sees Harry’s green eyes shining with tears. Louis sighs, regretting his anger outburst, and walks towards the glass cage.

"Sorry, Haz, Kitten," Louis whispers, opening the cage. Harry pokes up his head, looking for that kind of peace and comfort that only Louis's sea eyes give him.

"Meow!"

Louis smirks and sits down next to the cage without closing the door. He rests his back against the cold glass and sighs loudly, closing his eyes.

"Meow," Harry says and tries to walk out of the cage, but he isn’t sure if he is allowed to do it.

"Don’t just meow, Haz, talk to me. Please," Louis asks and then waves his hands to the kitten. “Get out of the jail, babe, you deserve it."

Harry slowly walks out of the glass, a bit scared of doing it.

He's pretty much scared of the outside world, considering that he lives inside a cage. Yet Louis... _Louis is his safe place_. He glances at the boy, who smiles brightly, encouraging him to go out completely.

Once he’s free, Harry runs towards Louis and snuggles against his body; Louis receiving him in his arms without hesitation.

They fit. They fit so well that itseems  unreal.

"You don't have any idea how beautiful you are, Harry," Louis whispers softly, feeling the way Harry wraps his arms around his waist. They get closer to each other and Louis pecks Harry on the nose. “I really don’t understand why you’re still here."

Harry shakes his tail charmingly and nuzzles his face on the crook of Louis’s neck.

"Meow!"

Louis rests his head against Harry's chest, wrapped in his arms, and they remain like that for a long, long time.

After what seems to be ages, another kitten starts meowing and Louis opens his eyes. He makes a move in order to pull Harry away but Harry wraps his tail around Louis’s leg, not letting him go.

"Haz, I have to feed the others," Louis says quietly, and the fond expression on his face is really hard to hide.

Harry _loves_ him. He's sure about it.

"Meow," Harry meows and stares at the scratch Louis has on his cheek.

Louis reaches his hand up the wound and slides his finger by it.

"It’s fine, babe. My kitten and I… Had a fight. I’m so bad at this kitten thing; I don’t want to have a kitten anymore."

"Meow," Harry says softly and leans into kiss Louis’s cheek.

Louis's body freezes at the sudden touch. He holds his breath, scared. When Harry looks at him, he sees the sparkle a kitten has to cause on his owner. He sees Louis's blues shining.

"Harry," Louis whispers softly and when he falls into realization, Harry is already kissing him.

 

**+**

 

Harry barely sleeps that night. All he can think about is Louis and how they kissed and _LouisLouisLouis_.

Kissing is good. It feels warm like a spring day, sweet like a cupcake and fluffy like cotton candy.

Louis's lips are soft and nice, strong in the way they kiss, tender in the way he treats him. Harry wants to kiss Louis until the end of times.

When Jay arrives at the shop the following morning, Harry is already waiting for her and Louis. The woman waves at Harry, smiling at him.

“Hello, Harry! Already awake? You have so much energy, sweetheart.”

“Meow,” Harry answers and shakes his tail funnily. His eyes stare at the door because he’s waiting for Louis... but Louis doesn’t come.

Jay starts doing her work of feeding the rest of the kittens, but she doesn't feed Harry, so he guesses that Louis is late but he will come.

Indeed, minutes later Louis appears in the shop.

He looks extremely hot, really. He's wearing a tank top that let visible the words he has tattooed on his chest. Plus, he’s using a beanie, fringe covering his forehead.

Harry loves when Louis styles his hair in a quiff, but the fringe is too cute to resist.

“Meooow!” he meows, looking at Louis.

The boy gazes at him and smiles awkwardly. He rubs the back of his neck nervously and stares at the floor, teetering on his feet.

Harry is about to meow again when someone else walks inside the shop. He squint his eyes at the stranger, discovering that he’s actually a kitten.

A really gorgeous kitten, if Harry has to be honest. He has the perfect size, his eyes are coffee brown, his manly features are perfect and they make him look like an angel. His hair is brown and it’s neatly styled. His cat ears are fluffy and really dark, and his tale is long and slim, slim as the boy himself.

“Hum, Harry, he’s Zayn,” Louis introduces the kitten, looking all over the place except into Harry’s eyes. “He’s my kitten.”

Harry’s world breaks in a million of pieces at the minute he hears the words ' _my kitten'_.

He was pretty sure that Louis’s kitten should be handsome, but Zayn is a bit too much. He’s perfect, in fact, and he has that look in his face that makes him look mysterious, hot, gorgeous and... Perfect. He knows how to move his tail, elegant and a little bit arrogant, showing the world how a kitten has to be.

He's like some kind of Greek goddess.

Harry curls up in the corner of the cage, wrapping his legs with his arms, completely aware that he’s not and he never was a rival for Zayn.

Zayn looks like a god and Harry looks like a mess.

Harry, lost in his own desperate thoughts, doesn’t see when Louis starts approaching the cage. The boy opens the door and the hybrid takes a glance over his shoulder, but when he meets Louis’s sea eyes, he looks away.

He doesn't want his pity.

“Harry, babe, I'm so sorry,” Louis mutters sadly. He sounds hurt, but he doesn't fool Harry. At the end of the day, he's the one with a kitten and Harry is the lonely one.

He sounds cheerless… Why, anyway? He has his own kitten.

“I brought you milk, Haz,” he says and gives him a cup of hot milk with chocolate on top. Harry licks his lips and his stomach growls on hunger, but he doesn’t accept the cup. “C’mon, Harry, I know you love milk and chocolate. I just want to be your friend.”

See, that’s the big problem: Harry doesn’t want to be Louis’s _friend_ ; he wants to be his kitten. His lover. His other half. His husband. (Is that allowed?)

Meanwhile, Zayn stares carefully at the two, and the look in his eyes tells that he senses something is happening between his owner and the curly kitten.

“Meow,” Harry says weakly and buries his head in his hands.

Louis leaves the cup on the cage floor and closes the door. Harry bites his lower lip, containing the anger, remaining on the corner of the cage until Louis and Zayn are finally gone.

He's alone, again. Loneliness is his destiny, apparently.

 

**+**

 

“Harry!”

Jay isn't usually that cheerful in the morning, so it makes Harry wonder what makes her so happy that day.

Harry raises his head, curious, trying to see what has her so excited. When he spots the man who’s walking with her, his suspicious grow bigger.

Of course he's not Jay’s boyfriend or husband and he definitely doesn’t work at the shop, Harry knows all the people working there.

Maybe he's a customer. A customer who's interested in Harry… Which is a miracle.

“Harry, let me introduce you to my dearest friend, Nick,” Jay says gently. “Nick, he’s the kitten I talked you about.”

Nick smiles widely and waves his hands at him. Harry stares at the man, he seems to be a little bit old but he looks friendly.

“Hi, Harry!” Nick says and then turns to Jay, who’s opening the cage. Harry doesn’t move an inch. He has never been in that situation before, what is he supposed to do? “What a mess of curls he has; that’s amazing, Jay.”

“Oh, people usually complain about Harry’s curls," the woman says and then looks at Harry. “Come here, Harry, sweetie. Nick is really nice; you’re going to love him. Don't be afraid."

Harry’s ears shake while he lolls his head to one side. Nick is smiling at him. His eyes are not sea blue, but maybe Harry has to stop thinking about it.

“Meow,” Harry meows timidly and Jay caresses his curls to calm him.

“Yes, sweetie, Nick wants to be your owner,” Jay murmurs and winks at him.

“Is he nineteen years old?”

“Yes," Jay nods, moving aside, letting the door free so Nick can approach Harry in order to touch him.

When Nick places his hands on Harry’s head, the kitten’s body shakes a little. Harry closes his eyes and holds his breath until Nick starts stroking his curls tenderly. Well, he’s actually nice.

Sadly, the first thing that pops into Harry’s mind is how Nick’s touch isn’t as warm and soft as Louis’, but Louis is gone and Harry needs to move on.

“You’re a sugar pie,” Nick mumbles, smiling warmly.

“He has been here a lot of time, actually. My son, Louis, is the one taking care of him.”

Harry freezes when he hears the name of Louis. Blue eyes, tanned skin, soft lips and tattoos fill his mind and he loses it, because Nick is nice but he isn’t Louis.

Harry’s eyes grow wet with sadness, disappointment and anger; and he tries to hide it, to hold back the tears, to stop the pain, yet it's all noticeable in him.

Louis has a kitten, Zayn; and Zayn is actually pretty lovely. Harry can’t spend his life in the shop, waiting for a miracle.

A miracle that probably won’t come.

Nick wants him, that’s cool, that should be enough for Harry.

“I want this kitten right now,” Nick announces and Jay smiles, satisfied.

Right then the door bell rings and Louis appears in the store. His eyes run by the shop until they land on Nick, and then at his hand, which is stroking Harry’s curls.

Harry can swear Louis’s blue shine with something suspiciously similar to jealousy.

“Louis, darling!” Jay cheers him, walking towards his son. “Nick, let me introduce you the boy who has been taking care of your kitten: Louis, Nick. Nick, he’s my son Louis”.

“Louis, boy!” he exclaims and offers him a hand, a hand that Louis reluctantly shakes. “Your mother always talks about you, the future vet. Great job with Harry, kid."

Louis glances at Harry, who’s leaning against the glass, with his green eyes wide open and his cat ears fully up.

“Yeah, thank you, mate,” Louis says and his voice isn’t friendly at all. Anyway, Nick doesn't seem to notice or he acts like he doesn’t notice, as he adds:

“You can be proud now, Harry has an owner!”

Louis raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms against his chest.

“Really? Well, that's great," he cheers ironically, sounding absolutely exasperated.

“So, Jay, can Harry come home with me today?”

Harry looks at Louis, who’s already staring at him. Their gazes meet and Harry feels a splash of adrenaline, pain and desperation growing inside his chest.

He can’t do anything except beg to Louis with the eyes. He isn’t sure what Louis is thinking, but he seems annoyed and that means he’s jealous.

People are jealous when they care. When they _love_.

“We should hang out someday,” Louis says to Nick, fake smile on his face. “You know... Harry, you, my kitten Zayn and I.”

“That’d be awesome, lad,” Nick approves. “Now Jay, the papers. I want Harry to be my kitten."

“Well, Nick, you’ll have to be patient, these things take time. Let me help you and, trust me, this week Harry is going to be in your house for sure.”

Harry is waiting with all his heart for Louis to stop Nick, to say something, to give him his heart. Yet Louis doesn’t do anything, just remains there, immobile and silent, while Jay and Nick discus things about the adoption.

“Meow," Harry meows, calling for Louis, but the sea eyed boy never looks at him.

 

**+**

 

When Jay opens the kitten shop that morning, Harry knows he should be excited about it because the day when he finally leaves the glass cage to move into a new house, a real house, has finally came.

Yet he is plenty aware that he’s not excited, not a bit. That makes him feel a little bit guilty, because he has been waiting for this day his whole life, and when it comes, the only thing he can think about is Louis.

Moving on means going away from the shop, and the shop is the only place where Harry can see Louis every day. He almost doesn’t mind if he comes with his kitten, at least he can enjoy those cheeky smiles and blue eyes.

He needs Louis in a way he never imagined and it scares Harry.

“Hello, Harry!” Jay says cheerfully. “Today is your day, big boy. Are you excited?”

“Meow,” Harry meows, trying to fake a big smile. Jay opens the glass cage and offers Harry his usual cup of milk, yet she doesn’t close the door.

“Nick is going to pick you up at night, sweetheart. Meanwhile, I’d love you to stay at my house. You have spent a lot of time here in the shop and you need to make yourself comfortable in another place. Do you like the idea?"

Harry nods with his head happily, and then start sipping his milk, trying to avoid the fact that he’s excited about staying at the Tomlinson’s house.

That means only one thing: _Louis_.

 

**+**

 

When Harry arrives at the Tomlinson’s house, two little girls are waiting for him in the front porch. They’re tiny and blonde and really gorgeous, and they wave their hands cheerfully when they see his mom arriving with Harry by her side.

“Hello Harry!” A little girl says to Harry. “I’m Fizzy and she’s Phoebe. Mom told us you’re going to be here for the day so we wanted to say hello!”

The girl named Fizzy offers Harry a big cup of milk. Harry purrs and curls his tail funnily, Fizzy giggles at it and without any hesitation, she caresses his fluffy tail. Jay rolls her eyes and grabs Harry by the arm.

“He’s not your kitten, girls. He’s Nick’s.”

“We know it, mom," Phoebe nods and quickly holds Harry’s hand, which takes the kitten by surprise, but hold her tiny hand anyway.

Harry walks towards the entrance, Phoebe holding his hand and Jay grabbing his arm. He isn’t sure how to feel about the situation, but the girls are lovely and he’s always really comfortable around Jay.

"Mom, he’s Nick’s kitten and Nick is our friend so Harry is our friend as well!” Phoebe declares when they're at home.

“Ok girls,” Jay nods, smiling, and then opens the door. The house is wide and cozy; it smells like homemade food and it has all the walls covered with pictures.

There’s a fireplace and a big, fluffy carpet, and lots of chairs and a big couch in front of the TV and many pillows on it.

Harry wouldn't mind calling this place his home.

“Go to finish your homework, girls,” Jay orders.

“But mom…!”

“No buts, sweeties.”

Fizzy and Phoebe sigh with resignation and, after saying goodbye to Harry, they walk upstairs.

“Couch is for you, Harry, make yourself at home,” Jay says before disappearing from Harry's sight, inside the kitchen.

Harry remains still on his place, almost without breathing. He isn’t sure about what to do. Of course Jay was clear about the whole ‘make yourself at home’ thing but it's the very first time of Harry outside the shop and everything is too new and too strange to feel completely relaxed all of sudden.

Unexpectedly, footsteps are hard by the kitten. The house is alive, because there are sounds, voices and noises everywhere.

Harry likes it.

He spots Louis walking down the staircase, wearing his briefs and a loose shirt. Louis isn’t waiting to see Harry at all, so when they face each other, the boy freezes up completely.

“Meooowww, meow!” Harry meows happily. He really wants to run towards the boy’s arm but he does his best to contain the hurry.

Louis says nothing. They hold their gaze, awkward and hesitating. He plays uncomfortably with his hands and bites his lower lip.

Harry meows one more time, trying to encourage Louis to do something. At the end, as he doesn’t get any reply, he finally approaches Louis and wraps him with his arms.

Louis doesn’t react at first and he doesn’t hug Harry back. Either way, Harry buries his face on the crock of Louis’s neck, wrapping him with his arms and tail.

“Harry, you can’t…”

“Meow.”

Louis sighs, inhaling Harry's smell, to finally gives in and melt into the embrace. He pulls his body close to Harry’s, and God, why do they fit so good onto each other?

“I missed you," Louis confesses in a quiet voice.

“Meow.”

Harry pulls away a little, facing Louis. The older boy sighs noisily and caresses Harry’s collarbones with his fingertips, staring at his milky skin.

“Harry, babe, we have to be careful. Here’s…” Louis shuts up out of the blue, and his face drops pale and serious. He pushes Harry away and crosses his arms awkwardly against his chest. “Zayn, hey.”

Harry raises his ears, shivers running down his spine. He licks his lips and turns around, finding Zayn right there in front of him, eyes dark and provocative expression on his face.

“Meow,” Zayn meows and that simple fact surprises Harry.

He can't talk. Finally something where Zayn and him are equals.

“Hum, Zayn, you already met Harry,” Louis stutters uncomfortably.

Zayn walks towards Louis and glances at Harry before pressing a kiss to Louis’s cheeks.

Harry’s heart burst with a blend of emotions he has never felt before, something like protectiveness, jealousy, anger... Of course Zayn is Louis’s kitten and he has the right to kiss him, and lick him, and…

 _Shit_ , no, Zayn hasn’t the right to fuck Louis.

That should be Harry.

“Boys!” Jay’s shout breaks the tense atmosphere, putting a pause into the silent fight. The woman appears in the room, noticing nothing about the hostility between the kittens. “Milk and tea, all ready! Shall we go to the kitchen?”

 

**+**

 

Harry spends the entire day curled up on the couch, surrounded by pillows and cups of milk, watching movies on the TV.

The house is empty; everybody is outside, busy with their own business, but it feels good. He doesn’t feel like an outsider in the house, which is kind of great in a weird way.

It’s early yet when Louis arrives at home. Harry hears the door lock opening; he raises his eyes, curious.

The house is silent and Harry isn’t sure where Zayn is, he hasn’t seen the entire afternoon. He doesn’t appear to welcome Louis, so Harry smiles widely at him and mews slowly, patting the empty side of the couch with his tail, inviting Louis to sit with him.

“Meoow!” he meows. Louis's sea eyes run by the room until he finds Harry, his eyes lighting up with joy and sweetness.

“Hazzy Kitty,” Louis whispers and walks towards him. He doesn’t ask for permission, he just settles on the sofa right next to Harry, who grabs him by his hips and pulls from him until Louis is curled up on his lap like a real baby. “Hello, babe. Nick is going to be here anytime soon.”

Harry purrs, nuzzling his nose on Louis’s chest. Louis smells like vanilla, tea and cologne and Harry likes so much his scent.

Who cares about Nick? It’s Louis what makes Harry’s heart beat faster. It’s Louis who makes Harry happier.

It's Louis what gives life a meaning.

“Meow.”

Louis is about to say something yet his words are interrupted by the sound of the door opening, reveling Jay.

When she finds her son with huddled on Harry's lap, the grumpy expression on her face isn't predicting anything nice, pursing her lips in a way which isn’t friendly at all.

“Louis… Where’s Zayn?” she asks cautiously.

Louis’ body freezes there, Harry feels it. He quickly turns to Jay, trying to explain everything and trying to save Louis, but Jay’s gaze is cold and unfriendly, so he choses to remain silent.

“In my room, I guess,” Louis stutters in a weak voice, staring at the floor. His tiny hand holds from Harry's big one.

“Well, go and take care of him. Nick is going to be here, and Harry is his kitten,” she says, putting emphasis on the word “his”.

Harry’s heart aches. He isn’t Nick’s, he’s Louis’, and he wants the world to know.

 

**+**

 

Harry is awakened by a cold hand caressing his shoulder. His eyes flutter open and his sleepy mind doesn’t understand right away why he feels so warm.

He almost forgets he isn't inside the glass cage.

The kitten wakes up to find himself lying on the couch at the Tomlinson’s house, covered by a blanket and surrounded by pillows.

He purrs happily because it’s the very first time he wakes up and he feels like home.

Waking up and feeling like home is so strange, so beautiful, Harry doesn’t know how to express it, yet he loves it. Which is nonsense because it was just his first night at the Tomlinson’s.

Is it possible to fall in love with a house so quickly?

(Yes, sure, if you’re in love with one of the owners)

Yet his happiness fades away when he looks at Jay;the woman gives him a weak and sad smile. Harry frowns because he doesn’t understand what’s happening…

Then he glances at the windows and it’s another brand new day, the sun shining outside.

_So, where’s Nick?_

“Harry, sweetheart,” Jay mutters and she gently caresses Harry’s shoulder. “Harry, I’m so sorry.”

“Meow," Harry says without really understanding (or yes, he understands indeed but he doesn’t want to think about it).

Jay takes a deep breath and presses a kiss to the kitten’s forehead before explaining what upsets her: “Harry, I’m sorry. Nick isn’t going to pick you up. He… he found another kitten yesterday."

Harry feels _nothing_. Nothing at all, because he wasn’t excited in the first place and he was aware that he's a weird kitten.

It’s not much of a surprise that someone abandoned him. In fact, Harry finds it normal. If Nick would have showed up, that'd have been strange.

“I thought Nick was a nice guy. He is, indeed, but you know how this thing whit kittens work. If someone isn’t meant to be with you… just…”

Harry kisses Jay’s hand in a way of showing that he isn’t angry with her for choosing Nick as a possible owner. Jay smiles sadly, still feeling a bit of guilt.

“Harry, I can offer you one thing: you can stay here for a week at least, you deserve it.”

“Mom? Harry?” Louis’s voice suddenly fills the room, and Harry pokes his head up hurriedly, looking for him.

Jay and Harry both turn to Louis, who’s standing at the doorframe wearing his pajamas, hair disheveled and a sleepy expression on his beautiful face.

When Harry looks at Louis, he knows he doesn't care about Nick at all. Not when there’s his beautiful boy staring at him with his pure and deep blue eyes.

“Morning, Lou, darling.”

“Nick? What happened with Nick?” Louis asks quickly, noticing that Harry is still there.

Jay stands up and shakes her head sadly, speaking no words. Louis understands and opens his eyes widely, lips bending on a smile he tries to hide, failing miserably.

“He’s not coming, Louis. That’s why I offered Harry to stay here for a while, maybe one week. You ok with that?”

“Of course yes, mom,” Louis accepts maybe too cheerfully. Jay notices his excitement, one he shouldn't show.

“Louis… Zayn is your kitten. Please, don't forget it,” Jay warms, arching her eyebrows.

Louis smiles like he doesn’t give a fuck.

“Yeah, I know, mom.”

 

**+**

 

The following days Zayn doesn't leave Louis’ side. He follows him everywhere, taking every single chance he has to kiss his cheeks, or wrap him with his tail, or curl up close to him.

Harry would have given a fuck if Louis would have shown any sign of enjoyment, yet Louis doesn't even kiss Zayn back.

Harry finds them many times sitting on the couch, and right when Harry appears, Louis pushes Zayn away. Zayn insists on being close to his owner, but Louis fights against him until they both end up fighting.

Harry is happy that they're fighting, but he's disappointed with himself too for being so selfish.

Love is a mess, really.

Harry starts suspecting that Zayn isn’t good with Louis the day he finds Louis in the bathroom, taking care of a bleeding cut he has on his arm.

When Harry walks into the bathroom, Louis quickly hides his cut and acts as if everything was perfectly ok.

“Meow,” Harry meows and grabs Louis’s hand, the one covering the scuff.

Louis growls on annoyance but he doesn’t put up any resistance. Harry stares at the wound on Louis’s soft skin and then raises his eyes at him.

“It’s ok, Harry, just a scratch,” Louis mumbles, his cheeks turning reddish.

Harry shakes his head because _no_ , it isn’t just a scratch.

He quickly gets closer to the older boy and presses a soft kiss to the edge of Louis’ mouth. Louis doesn’t say anything; he just gasps quietly and closes his eyes.

Harry stares at him for a couple of minutes, enjoying the sight of Louis's lips, so thin, rosy, soft and inviting.

He decides that nothing is wrong when it comes to love, so he quickly grabs Louis by his hips, pulling him in, and closes the distance, mouths meeting in a gentle yet possessive kiss.

“This is so wrong,” Louis whispers, yet he kisses Harry back anyway.

 

**+**

 

It’s a rainy day and there’s no one else in the house more than Harry, Louis and Zayn. Zayn is taking a shower, while Louis and Harry have some tea together.

The situation should be comfortable, but it isn’t. The sexual tension between Harry and Louis grows bigger and bigger with every minute, it's easy for anyone to see.

It doesn't pass unnoticed by Jay, who decides to send Harry back to the store earlier than the planned.

Louis, as reaction, yells at his mother more than usual, he seems more irritated as well, and everything about Zayn and kittens gets him mad.

Harry stares at Louis while he makes them tea and milk, slowly in the way he moves. His tiny body is something Harry has learnt to love and need.

Harry is about to take his cup when Zayn walks in. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and he seems pretty annoyed for some reason. He glances at Louis and then at Harry, who’s halfway to the boy.

“Meow," he says to Harry.

“Zayn," Louis says cautiously, resting a hand on his chest unconsciously, as a shift motion.

Harry squint his eyes and notices that Louis’s chest is all scratched. A rush of anger takes control of him, the anger burning inside his chest. He looks at Zayn, challenging.

Nobody in the fucking world can hurt Louis without being hurt by Harry. Louis is a soft, delicate and lovely creature who must be treated only with love.

Zayn gets closer to Louis and wraps his arms around his waist in a possessive way. Harry’s heart burst into jealousy, but he remains quiet. He doesn't have any right to be that possessive.

No matter how much Harry loves Louis, at the end of the day, Zayn is still his kitten.

“Meeeeeow,” Zayn purrs, kissing Louis’s neck. Louis is completely motionless, eyes glued on the floor. He seems to be as uncomfortable as scared, and Harry wants, he _needs_ to protect him.

Zayn purrs lustfully, sucking Louis’s neck provocatively to mark him. Harry knows it should be pleasing, it should feel nice, yet Louis doesn't seem pleased at all.

“Zayn, please. Please, stop,” Louis mutters, voice incredibly broken.

Zayn has power over Louis and Harry can’t stand it, because Louis shouldn’t be hurt and shouldn’t be sad, he should be happy and giggling.

Harry steps forward and takes the mugs that Louis is holding. He places them on the floor, everything made in slow motion, trying to make Zayn impatient.

Once he’s free, he slides his fluffy tail by Louis’s neck slowly, in a way that's soft yet a bit sexual too. Louis’s eyes flutter shut at the touch and a quiet moan escape his mouth.

That's what he wanted.

Zayn’s eyes shine with frustration, he holds Louis tighter, pressing him against his body. Louis groans and tries to get rid of Zayn, but he doesn’t set him free.

“Get off me, Zayn. Please,” Louis pleads, scared.

“Meow,” Zayn replies and even when it’s just a meow, it sounds like an empathic “no”.

Harry places his hand on Louis’s chest and opens his shirt a bit, so he’s able to see the scratches he has on his tanned skin.

Louis glances at Harry and shakes his head, but Harry can’t keep calm when Louis was hurt by that fucking kitten. A kitten should never, _never_ hurt his owner.

Harry snarls at Zayn, grabbing his arms, trying to set Louis’s free. Harry isn't that strong but he's persistent, so Zayn finally set Louis free.

Louis gasps when the kitten sets him free and waits no time to run away from him and fall into Harry's arms. Louis buries his face on Harry’s chest and start whispering things Harry can’t hear right now because his mind, thoughts and body are focused on Zayn.

Zayn doesn't drop his eyes, approaching Harry.

The look in his eyes is cold and enigmatic, they want to intimidate. Unexpectedly, he scratches Harry’s checks with his nails.

Harry isn’t expecting the attack so he can’t fight back; when he falls into realization, Zayn has already hurt him.

The kitten feels the burning sensation and the raising pain of the bond, but he refuses to do anything, just wrapping his arms around his Louis.

He’ll be fine, he only needs to protect his tiny boy.

Yet Louis isn’t planning to be a damsel on distress. He kisses Harry on the cheeks and pushes him back slowly, turning around to face Zayn.

The whole atmosphere turns completely tense.

Louis, in between Zayn and Harry, has his eyes set on his kitten. Zayn is smiling proudly, looking at the scratch he made on Harry’s cheek. Harry doesn't want Louis alone, he doesn't want him to fight alone, so he wraps him with his tail, ready to jump over Zayn at any minute.

Zayn seems excited with the idea of hurting Harry, though.

“Zayn, please, go away,” Louis asks and he sounds rude, which is weird considering he was so fragile and innocent minutes before.

Zayn doesn’t move.

“Zayn, go fuck yourself. You can hurt me, I don’t care and I’ll get better. But don’t dare you to touch Harry again.”

Nobody has talked about Harry the way Louis does. It makes his heart burst with pride, happiness, love and something he can’t explain what it is. Zayn doesn’t react at first, maybe because he isn’t used to get any resistance from Louis.

Then he steps forward, inches separating his body from Louis’s. The older boy trembles a little bit; Zayn has his dark eyes glued on his owner. Harry looks for Louis’ hand and intertwines their fingers, trying to tell Louis that he’s right there with him.

“You know where the door is," Louis speaks low, but steady.

Zayn shakes his tail and growls one more time before turning around and going away, slamming the door. Louis sighs on relief when Zayn is finally gone, then he gets closer to Harry, looking at his scratch.

“I’m so sorry for this, Hazzy Kitty,” he mumbles.

“Meoww," Harry answers; shaking his head, making his curls dance with the motion. Then he reaches a hand up to Louis’s chest, pointing at his scratches.

“This? He has been doing this to me since the day we… we kissed,” he explains quietly. “I smelled like you, Harry, and he noticed it."

Harry caresses Louis’s cheeks with his fingers and then leans into kiss him. When he presses his lips against Louis’, he feels that weird thing he feels only kissing Louis. Something he can't explain with any other word more than _love_.

“Meow,” Harry meows after he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Louis’s.

The boy closes his eyes and intertwines their hands as one.

“Wanna cuddle on bed, Haz," he whispers, opening his eyes. Harry smiles and wraps him with his strong arms, lifting him up, and carries him to the room.

 

**+**

 

They crawl on bed, Harry on top of Louis, and they share soft and silent kisses for a while, enjoying the warm and the taste of each other’s lips. Harry slides his hand by Louis’s chest, placing it right where he has the scratches.

“Meooow."

Louis looks at Harry and he chuckles fondly, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t want him anymore. I mean Zayn. I’m not happy with him. Mom insisted, but I’m just so fucking tired of being with him. That’s not the way you should feel about your kitten, isn’t it?”

Harry licks his bottom lip and shakes his head. “Meow.”

Louis slips his thumb by Harry’s cheekbones and sighs noisily: “I want you to be my kitten, Haz. But mom says you can only choose one kitten… and I already chose one.”

“Meow.”

Harry closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Louis’. He remains quiet and still, enjoying the kitten’s warm lips against his, until Harry nibbles his bottom lip and the older boy opens his mouth, letting him enter, and their tongues find each other.

The kisses quickly turn needy and passionate, Harry gasping for air but not wanting to separate their lips.

Harry pushes his inner thigh against Louis’s and starts shoving it on circles, desperate for friction. Louis’s cock is half hard and the boy whimpers on pleasure at the sudden friction.

“Yes, babe, just like that," Louis moans and closes his eyes. Harry kisses him again, sucking his bottom lip while their cocks rub against each other, friction making them gasp. “You’re so beautiful, Harry. Such a beautiful kitten," Louis speaks softly while Harry starts unbuttoning Louis’ shirt. "Do you want to undress me?"

Harry kisses him as an answer.

They undress each other while they explore their bodies, discovering hidden tattoos, silent dots on their skins, discovering the way every muscle reacts at their kisses.

"Meew," Harry whispers while his mouth travels down his lower belly, putting open mouth kisses that drives Louis insane.

Louis lays on his back, completely naked, lifting his legs upward and spreading his ass-hole, following Harry's silent orders, so ready for him. The kitten enjoys, enjoys the way Louis’s breathing turns a bit rougher.

Louis wants Harry to wreck him in every possible way.

Harry slides his fingers by Louis’s tick tights, and looks up at him. Louis’s eyes are lustful and glassy, screaming for something, anything. He looks into the kitten's eyes and understands him without words needed.

“Yeah— Do whatever you want with me,” Louis nods. “I’m yours.”

Harry smirks naughtily before using his hands to spread Louis’s ass cheeks wider, trying to get a better access into him. With the mere thought of being rimmed, of having Harry’s teasing tongue inside him; Louis feels his cock growing harder.

Louis gasps when Harry’s big hands clutch his ass. It’s delightful how faster Louis’s voice can change while Harry takes him. He leans down and breaths against Louis’s rim ass, making him shudder.

“Oh my God,” Louis moans, closing his eyes. He wants to grab something, to pull from something, his entire body tense with need.

God, he loves that Harry has so much effect on him.

“Meeew,” Harry gasps before he leans down to please his boy.

Harry gently starts licking around the rim of his ass, starting from the butt-cheeks, biting his skin playfully. He’s slow, slow in the way he moves the tip of his tongue around his rim, figuring out where Louis is more sensitive.

Louis gasps and make soft 'ah, ah, ah' that wrap Harry in a perfect blend of pleasure and lust. Harry is soft and gentle when he starts to lick his ass hole with the tip of his tongue.

He finally starts rimming Louis, his nose pushes against his balls while he dines in his rear. Harry wants to see into Louis’s eyes, to see his reaction, yet Louis can’t control his own body, eyes closed, lost into the pleasure of being rimmed.

The kitten starts working gradually, with his tongue into a rhythm with a firm lick. Louis is absolutely aroused, and the sounds he makes drive Harry insane.

Harry starts tongue fucking him; until he moans inside him, sending vibrations all over Louis’s body.

"Harry, kitty, God—" Louis moans loudly, his hand goes to grasp Harry’s long hair. "Want you inside me. Need you."

Louis groans. Harry slidea by the bed, leaving Louis in a state of desperation and sexual need, and he quickly removes His clothes.  "Meooow" Harry hisses, and even when he's only meowing, he sounds extremely hot.

Harry rests on his knees on top of Louis, leaning down to kiss him with passion. Louis’s kisses are needy and messy, and Harry might like those kisses so much.

When Louis kisses him back, breathing into him, Harry feels the need, he feels them right on his lower belly, on his fibers, on his boy. He needs to be inside Louis.

Harry pulls away and Louis raises his head to kiss him again, but Harry rests a finger against his swollen lips, keeping him silent. Louis growls on annoyance and Harry smirks mischievously.

"Fuck, Harry," he gasps and tires again to kiss him but Harry moves away teasingly. "Just fuck me?"

"Meooow," Harry meows and Louis is surprised because when did Harry turn into the hot bastards he's being at the moment?

Harry's entire boy screams sex and Louis definitely loves that Harry.

He need Harry inside him, he has never felt full on years and the needles on his belly when Harry caresses him make him want more and more. Harry's tongue wasn't enough.

“God, Harry, you're killing me."

Louis’s words get lost when Harry’s tail wraps around his throbbing cock. Louis moans and closes his eyes, Harry stares at his puffy and wet lips and, if he’s turned on already, wow those lips make him burst into flames.

Harry’s tail grazes the head of his cock and starts rubbing it, going up and down, first slow then faster. Louis cries Harry’s name with so much pleasure on his voice, so loud and delightful, and Harry purrs, loving those dirty sounds Louis makes because of him.

“More. Harry, please, more," Louis begs and Harry hushes him with a rough kiss.

Louis raises his legs up, wrapping them around Harry's waist, giving him access.

"Meoow, meow," Harry says in a low voice, dropping Louis’s cock.

When Harry pulls away, Louis opens his eyes and his expression is so needy, he’s eager for more…

“Harry," he whispers and runs his fingers through Harry’s curls, pulling him closer.

He reaches Harry’s ears and grazes one of them with his teeth. Harry shivers at the contact and purrs in a fucking sexy way.

“Wanna fuck me, pretty kitten?"

Harry nods desperately with the head and his eyes look more feline than ever, so dark and full of lust.

Harry reaches a hand up to Louis’s mouth and slides his thumb by his lips, those lips furiously red and swollen. Louis opens his mouth and his lips wraps around Harry’s finger, the kitten gasps while Louis sucks them, eyes glued on each other.

Harry never had sex before but he kinds of feels what is the right thing to do.

Harry is quick in his motions, the tip of his dick placed on the rim of Louis's ass, already lubed with his saliva.

"Kitten," Louis begs frantically.

Right then, Harry sucks on Louis's neck as he pushes inside. Louis moans and arches his back, trying to feel Harry inside him.

Harry might love Louis looking so needy.

Harry waits him to adjust, his cock is nothing small, yet Louis takes it without a word.

Louis has his eyes shut and his mouth open, gasping for air and moaning nonsense. Harry is hard as fuck, the vision of Louis in that moment is so perfect that he wants to enjoy it a little bit more longer.

He thrusts in all from once, Louis cries out on pain and his eyes flutter shut. Harry remains quiet for a moment before pulling out and in again.

“Harry, god— Harry s’just… Please,"

Harry tries to be the most gentle, shoving in and out; Louis slaps the bed with one hand, arching his back and crying on a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Haz," Louis sobs, gripping the sheets.

They start moving their hips on a messy rhythm; the way Louis's ass tightens around Harry's cock giving him more pleasure than what should be considered healthy.

Louis opens his mouth on a silent cry of pleasure; Harry bends down and kisses him, their mouths joining in a wet and messy kiss.

“Shit, you’re so good," Louis swears and Harry thrusts especially hard, hitting Louis’s prostate.

Louis cries Harry’s name so beautifully loud and needy that Harry has to close his eyes to last a little bit longer. Their bodies are covered on sweat and Louis is digging his nails on Harry’s back now so hard that it may hurt him, but Harry doesn’t care because it’s Louis.

“Harry, more, right there, yes… so good," Louis gasps and then opens his eyes, dark on lust. “Touch me, babe."

Harry’s tail wraps around his aching cock and starts rubbing it. Louis eyes are darker now, and Harry can’t last any longer so he just moans and pushes harder and minutes later he’s coming inside Louis and Louis is coming as well, messing Harry’s fluffy tail with his cum.

Their orgasms makes them dizzy, Harry’s mind turns blank and there’s nothing else in the world that Louis.

Once they’re back from their high, Harry’s body falls on top of Louis. They remain still for a long time, their breathings coming back to a normal rhythm, enjoying the warm of their bodies.

Eventually, Harry pulls out and Louis growls at the sudden loss. He gets closer to Harry and curls up beside him like a little baby. Harry wraps him with his arms and pulls him closer (if that’s even possible) and kisses the top of his head.

“God, Harry," Louis speaks softly. “This was so wrong. So, so wrong. And you're so fucking good."

Harry purrs and holds him tightly.

"Meow!"

Louis looks at him and kisses his lips before he can say anything else.

"I guess this means Zayn is a free kitten now," Louis says and Harry's lip bends on a happy smile, dimples on his cheeks. He nods enthusiastically and spanks Louis's bum with his hand.

Louis laughs loudly and he snuggles his body impossible close to Harry's. "I love you, Harry."

Harry loves Louis, too.

Love isn't that bad, after all.

 

**+**

 

"I don't want Zayn anymore."

Louis must be crazy. Yeah, no doubt he is, but he doesn't give a fuck anymore.

He just wants to be happy and happy means Harry.

Jay's face turns pale when he speaks. She glances at his son, sitting next to Harry, the troubled kitten, who can't be any more close to Louis because it’s physically impossible.

"I knew it was coming," Jay says and collapses on a chair, sighing. "It was about time."

Louis glances at Harry and clears his throat before saying: "I asked Zayn to go away yesterday. I want this kitten, mom," he says, pointing at Harry with his finger, finger which Harry kisses cutely. "I need him. He's my fucking happiness."

Jay knows she's fighting a lost battle because Louis truly loves Harry and you can't fight against true love.

At least, not without being a villain.

So she uses her last weapon: "what do you think, Harry sweetie?"

“Meow," Harry meows and pouts because he doesn’t want to meow anymore, he wants to talk. He needs to talk.

“S'ok, Haz, kitty," Louis whispers kindly, pecking his kitten on the cheek.

Harry opens his mouth a couple of times but words don’t come. Louis realizes about it so raises his head and furrows his brows: “Haz, are you ok?"

Harry closes his eyes and his kitten ears shake a little.

“Lou."

He made it. He talked.

“Harry?" Louis asks, opening wide his eyes.

“Harry, what?" Jay yells, even more surprised than her son.

“Lou," Harry repeats and wow, that is his first human word. “Louis!" He exclaims and talking seems so easy now.

Happiness runs by his veins, he holds Louis so tightly that it might hurt him and kisses the boy with passion. “Louis, Louis, Louis!"

“Harry you’re talking! You’re not a kitten anymore, you found your…" Louis falls silence "…our owner. That makes me... Your owner? Shit, yes, I wanna be your lover, and boyfriend, and owner, and whatever you want me to be for you!"

"You two are too cute to be true," Jay hisses, rolling her eyes.

Harry smiles happily and pecks Louis on the lips, making him giggle like a little boy.

“Louis and Harry. Louis and Harry!"

Yes, Louis and Harry.

“You know what?” Louis asks and cups Harry’s face with his hands, kissing him. “Yes, Louis and Harry. Nick and Zayn can fuck themselves; I want to be with you. I want to kiss you every day, I want to fall asleep in your arms, I wanna make love to you every single night. I love you, Harry, and you’re going to be my kitten, people want it or not.”

"I'm gonna find another house for Zayn. You know? Liam, the boy who helps me in the shop, he always says he likes Zayn," Jay says, thoughtful.

"Great," Louis nods and he means it, because he really wishes Zayn to be happy with someone else.

"And if by 'people' you mean me," Jay points out and rolls her eyes: "don't worry. I see it now. You two are more than just a kitten and the owner: you two are soul mates. I can't fight against that. No one can."


End file.
